


The Gryffindor Dormitory

by 100dabbo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: It's Christmas Eve night at Hogwarts, and only Sirius and Remus remain in their dorm.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The Gryffindor Dormitory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattycat1310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/gifts).



> For Cattycat1310, Merry Christmas you little minion <3

Christmas eve. Hogwarts. 1977. Remus and Sirius were the only boys in their dorm not home for the holidays, so of course debauchery was bound to ensue…

Remus sat on his bed, legs outstretched to be as comfortable as possible, trying to read his book in peace, when the boy himself, that handsome Animagus, walked in with a wolfish grin already stretching his lips wide. He tried not to look at him, not deigning to take his eyes away from the book to give the boy the attention he so desperately craved, but when Sirius began to unbutton his shirt, the candle light casting a golden glow onto his pale skin, his eyes tore away from the page to look over the top, gazing at his tempting form; that hairless chest with skin so supple and sensitive, just kissing it made the boy giggle. After giving him a quick glance over, he returned his eyes to his page, not saying anything. 

Sirius narrowed his lids and bit his lip, trying to think of a way to make the other boy notice him properly, and so began to walk to the edge of his bed, peeling the shirt away from his limbs and throwing it violently onto the floor, his eyes still locked onto the uncaring Remus. A hand griped to one of the posters and a leg propped onto the mattress. Remus still didn’t look up from his book; as painful as it was to not to bask in the beauty of his fine body, the pleasure of withholding himself was gratifying on its own; watching the boy’s face turn from calm to pleading being an unmatched delight to revel in. He smiled behind his book, his desperate boyfriend resisting a groan in vexation from the torturous game that Remus had decided to play and he dug his teeth into his lip harder, eyes gazing with concentration at the other boy to detect any change at all; if his eyes drifted for a second to look at him, if his tongue suddenly slipped between his teeth to bite it down and stop a laugh, if his lip began to quiver in a struggle to resist another smile.

With languid grace, his slender fingers drifted across his bare chest and over to his nipple to tweak the hard nub, giving Remus one of his pornographic moans to finally make him put the bloody book down and look at him. And when he groaned, Remus’ eyes snapped up just as predicted, locking with Sirius. His teeth gritted, and a new desire appeared in his eyes. Sirius’ hand, with a deliberate slowness, made its way down his torso and onto his groin where he started to massage his crotch, his dick already hardening in the anticipation of a touch from the other boy. He moaned once more and Remus finally opened his mouth,

“What do you want, Sirius?”

“I want you…” Sirius replied, a wanton tone in his voice that make the other boy’s dick twitch in his trousers. But he wasn’t going to break that easily. He looked back at his book and said,

“Try again.” 

The other boy crawled onto the end of the mattress and knelt beside Remus’ feet,

“I want your cock, Moons…” His coy smirk stretched his lips again, so absolutely sure of himself that he would give it to him now; he was practically begging at this point. But to his disappointment, Remus still refused him the pleasure of victory, turning the page of his book slowly and repeating,

“Try. Again.”

Sirius was virtually seething with frustration from Remus’ little game, but he bit his tongue and composed himself enough to bend down between the boy’s knees and say in a whisper,

“I want your cock in my _mouth_ , Moons.”

Remus didn’t respond, a silent command for Sirius to begin what he had begged for, and the boy inched upwards to his trousers, bracing both palms on his inner thighs, spreading them apart to let one drift up and rub his crotch, feeling the prominent bulge already forming. He unfastened the front and pulled out his generous length; when he tried to look up to Remus and make one final moment of eye contact before engulfing his dick whole, he saw the boy _still_ enrapt with his novel. He planned on changing that – he wasn’t just a bloody cock-warmer for Christ’s sake. 

He sucked his teeth then descended with grace; tongue extended to trace down the base as he came down, and as soon as his lips wrapped around Remus’ shaft and his nose pressed down onto his stomach, the boy’s limbs loosened, his book falling by his side and head dropping heavily onto the pillows behind him. He drew his breath through his teeth as Sirius started to bob, wrapping his arms around his thighs tightly.

“Oh, Pads, I-“

He was cut off when Sirius’ throat tightened around his tip, his deep canal taking it in with deliberation, Remus’ back arching to the feeling. His hands ran through the boy’s raven hair, lacing it between his fingers to guide his head down in intense, fervid movements, his fingertips gently stroking his scalp for encouragement. 

Sirius hummed around his dick in response, a purposeful and deep vibration that made the other boy groan, his dick already throbbing and leaking with pre-ejaculate within his mouth. As soon a Sirius tasted it, he took his mouth away, knowing that if he continued with his deft tongue, Remus wouldn’t last long enough to give him what he wanted. His lips hugged the skin as he pulled his mouth up towards the tip, passing Remus’ slit with the flat of his tongue before he snapped his eyes up to stare at him. Grey eyes piercing into green. The other boy could only look through his lashes, blinking slowly while Sirius stroked his wet cock with his palm, tongue between his teeth and a smirk on his lips. 

“Please fuck me Moons…” He begged, a sultry tone of voice lacing his speech. Remus wondered if it was even possible to be more hard than he already was; looking into his lustful eyes was lewd enough, but just his voice was making him moan. He shook his head gently regain his composure, sitting himself back up to gain height over him and cup his cheek with a delicate hand,

“Then take off your trousers and turn around.” He commanded, watching with pleasure as the boy did exactly as he was told; throwing his clothes onto the floor and poising himself on his hands and knees, waiting with bated breath for Remus to grab his hips and give him his dick.

Remus knelt up behind him and grasped his waist roughly, taking no hesitation in teasing the boy by sliding his dick between his cheeks, taunting, “How badly to you want it Pads…?” Sirius groaned in frustration, pushing himself backwards and fisting the bedsheets, getting the slightest bit of friction on his hole to tell the boy: _this, this is what I want: now shut up and give it to me_. Though Remus still wasn’t satisfied, “That’s not an answer…”

“I really want it Moons! Please, give it to me now!” His pleading was loud and boisterous, unforgivingly libidinous and sensual; Remus’ dick twitched again before he struck his palm down on Sirius’ cheek, harsh and rough, the pain stinging in his skin. Sirius moaned once more at the feeling and bucked his hips into the air.

“Try. Again.” Remus repeated, a cold and callous tone.

“Please, please give me your cock!” Was all he could say, the frustration and anticipation affecting his all communicative abilities besides moans and wails.

Remus finally obliged, sliding his tip into his entrance with a cruel slowness that made Sirius whine, his arms already giving way from just the slightest bit of pleasure, burying his face into the pillows. He gave the boy muffled response, “Thank you!”

Remus chuckled from behind him, generously sinking the rest of his dick inside until he was fully immersed, Sirius panting and releasing a guttural groan when he felt its length meet with his prostate.

“Oh, fuck, Pads!” Remus groaned; the tightness of Sirius’ hole around his dick was divinity itself, still warm and wet from his saliva. He slowly dragged it back out, continuing his teasing game, and suddenly thrusted back in to make his wails even louder. 

Sirius would’ve yelled his name, but it seemed all language had left him the second that the boy slid his member inside, its substantial length stretching him out, hitting his sweet spot with each push. It was exquisite in every way, and when Remus grabbed his locks to pull him upwards, he groaned again, the dominance and control of his mannerisms making him stiffen.

Remus thrusted in again, the whining boy beneath him revelling in the delight and after a short struggle, managed to prop himself back up onto his arms. His body rocked as Remus began a driving rhythm; in and out with purpose, ensuring as much of his length was immersed as possible to provide all that his boyfriend had been pleading for.

“Touch me!” Sirius continued to beg, his neglected cock dribbling with pre-come, bouncing between his legs with each of Remus’ thrusts. And in the next powerful drive forward, Remus reached around the boy’s waist to grasp onto his length, stroking with his smooth hands, giving him the friction he craved, and when he looked over, he saw the boy was practically drooling at the sensation; his jaw hanging loose and tongue limp between his teeth.

The deeper Remus plunged his cock, the closer he became to finishing; the salacious moans escaping the boy beneath him guiding him to his orgasm like a siren song. Sirius felt the boy’s dick throb within him and pled in a desperate whisper, “Come inside me Moons, please…”

Remus took his hand away from Sirius’ length to grab at his hips, stabilising his thrusts and driving in harder, eventually finishing inside of him with a final thrust and a contented grunt. And as he was filled up with his boyfriend’s spoils, Sirius sighed, flopping onto the mattress below as Remus withdrew himself. He turned himself over onto his back to look up at the other boy who was still knelt up with eyes closed, blissfully basking in the afterglow. 

Once his green eyes finally opened to look down on him, he grinned and bent down to latch their lips together, hands reaching down to return to Sirius’ stiff dick. Between his kisses, he goaded,

“You want to come, Pads?”

And the boy groaned against his lips, gently nodding his head. Remus took his mouth away gently and kissed his jaw, leaning down to leave a trail on his soft neck and chest, tongue circling his nipple briefly, eventually reaching his stomach where he stopped and looked up. Sirius’ fingers stroked into his hair much like the other had done earlier, a cue to begin and utilize his mouth as are replacement for his palm. 

Remus did so, giving him a painfully slow lick up the length from base to tip, making eye contact the whole while, and then closed his lids to begin his work, wilfully and generously welcoming the boy’s cock down his throat; the intention of gladly swallowing his load once he reached his climax fixed in his mind. He opened his mouth and moved his neck to apply his wet tongue on the base, allowing Sirius to look down and watch and he shot his white ejaculate into his throat. 

His moaning was more akin to a raucous din when he came, making Remus glad that most other pupils hadn’t stayed over Christmas. He lapped up his spoils, still spilling from his slit, and swallowed with joy, biting his lip as it slid down his throat, warm and sticky. 

“Oh, Moons, that was fantastic…” Sirius said through his pants, his grey eyes still fixed upon his boyfriend. Remus said nothing and returned their lips together, letting the boy taste himself with each pass of his tongue onto his, and once he came away, Remus asked,

“Now, can I finish my book or not?”

Sirius shook his head, lips pouted, and pushed the novel off of the mattress and onto the floor, unapologetically clinging onto the boy to prevent him from picking it backup. Remus sighed and allowed the embrace, grinning in contentment. 

The clock tower struck twelve, each distinct chime echoing across the school grounds.

“Merry Christmas, Moons.” Sirius said with a smile, his hand resting onto his boyfriend’s cheek, stroking gently.

“Merry Christmas, Pads,” Remus replied, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
